Concern And Comfort
by Skrillexia
Summary: Sam is concerned about his Guardian who seems to be sad about something, so he decides to call the one mech who will know what is wrong.


**Author's note** : Hey everyone! Here is a re-write of this story, enjoy :D Now I'm not 100% sure how old Sam is in the film, so if anyone knows I can correct it, but for now I will have him aged 21 :)

"Hello" Human talking.

" **Hello** " Cybertronian talking.

" _Hello_ " Phone call.

Set 1 month after **Snowbird**.

It was not very often that Sam saw Bumblebee looking like he did at the moment, said mech was sat in the back garden looking almost sad about something, whatever was making him like this must be personal.

The twenty-one year old was almost hesitant on going out to him, don't get him wrong the two were like brothers and others would agree with that, but this felt different and he wasn't sure about what to do.

"Sammy! Dinner's ready!" Judy called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Sam called back before getting up, he looked to his Guardian one more time before sighing and walking downstairs, he walked into the dining room where his parents were sitting at the table already eating their food.

"Sam sweetie, what's the matter?" Judy asked.

The twenty-one year old sat at the table and played with his food with his fork "I'm worried about Bee" he replied.

"Why? He always seems a happy little guy?" Ron asked.

"I know but he's out in the back yard looking down about something, and it's rare I see him like this, I want to go and see what's wrong but..." Sam trailed off at the end.

"But what?" Judy asked.

"This feels different, I don't know how nor why, but it feels different" the twenty-one year old replied "like it's something really personal"

Judy looked thoughtful as she nodded, then she had an idea "Oh! Why not call that guy...uh...Christ what's his name?" she asked looking to her husband.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"That big guy with those cannons the size of mini vans on his arms" Judy replied.

Sam rolled his eyes "Ironhide mom...it's Ironhide" he replied.

"Yeah that's him! Why not ask him to talk to Bumblebee?" Judy asked.

Sam looked thoughtful, his Guardian had told him one time that Ironhide had raised him since he was a Hatchling and was like a father to him "Yeah...maybe I will" he replied, even though he hadn't really talked to 'Hide unless in an emergency situation regarding the Decepticons, maybe he will be able to talk to Bumblebee "I'll give him a call"

"Eat your food, your mother slaved over a hot oven to make that" Ron said pointing the fork, that had a piece of meat on it, at him.

The twenty-one year old rolled his eyes but dug into his food.

When he had finished his dinner he went upstairs and looked out the window, his Guardian was in the same place as before, he sat on his bed and got his phone. Que had done a few tweaks to his and Rebecca's phones so they would be able to text and call the Autobots' comm frequencies, Sam looked through his contacts until he came to Ironhide's name and pressed call, he put the phone to his ear.

" _Hello?_ " a familiar gruff voice answered after the first ring.

The twenty-one year old gulped a little from nervousness "Hey Ironhide" he greeted.

" _Oh, Sam hey_ " Ironhide replied with a bit of surprise in his voice " _everything alright?_ "

"No, I mean with me yeah I'm fine" Sam quickly assured.

There was a pause " _And Bumblebee?_ " 'Hide asked with a concerned tone to his voice.

The twenty-one year old glanced out the window "Well...physically he's fine, but I think something's wrong with him" he replied "he's been sitting out in the back yard all morning looking sad about something, I don't know what it is as I've not asked him...it just...feels different if you know what I mean"

There was another pause, this time thoughtful " _Right...so you think it is something more personal?_ " Ironhide asked.

"Yeah exactly! And Bee said that you raised him so...y'know...maybe you could talk to him?" Sam asked hesitantly.

" _Yeah I'll come and talk to him, I may have an idea as to what's on his mind_ " 'Hide replied.

The twenty-one year old breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks Ironhide" he replied.

" _It's fine_ " Ironhide said " _and Sam?_ "

"Uh...yeah?"

" _Thanks, for caring about my Youngling, he is like a son to me and it is nice to know that you are looking out for him when I'm not there_ " 'Hide replied with a smile.

Sam blinked surprised at what he said "Oh uh..you're welcome" he replied and smiled "Bee and I are like brothers y'know?"

" _Yes Bee has spoke fondly about how close you and he are, I guess not all humans are bad, I think we will get along great Sam_ " Ironhide said with a smile " _just keep doing what you're doing, keeping Bee happy_ "

The twenty-one year old smiled, touched "Don't worry Ironhide, I will" he replied.

" _Alright, I'll ask Snowbird to keep an optic on things here then I'll come and see him_ " 'Hide said.

"Ok Ironhide, see you soon" Sam replied with a smile.

" _Bye Sam_ " Ironhide replied with a smile before the call ended.

The twenty-one year old put his phone down and smiled, his Guardian had said that 'Hide was a nice mech under his gruff exterior, but he hadn't seen it until now.

Twenty minutes later Ironhide approached the Witwicky household.

"Hey Ironhide! Bumblebee's in the back yard, just go on round!" Ron called from where he was sweeping his path.

'Hide flashed his headlights in acknowledgement before he drove towards the back yard.

Bumblebee looked up when he heard the sound of an engine approaching and saw the familiar GMC Topkick C4500 approaching, he smiled a little and waved.

Ironhide transformed into his bipedal mode before sitting next to his Charge and put an arm round him.

Bee snuggled up to him and sighed.

'Hide stroked his doorwings " **Just one of those days huh?** " he asked softly.

Bumblebee nodded " **I miss them 'Hide** " he replied quietly, he was referring to his Creators who had both been killed in a Decepticon ambush at his home when he was just a Hatchling.

Ironhide held his Charge close " **I know Youngling, I have had those days myself** " he replied softly.

Bee looked up at him and tilted his helm.

" **Before the war, I lost my Sire to a virus, he raised my brother and I as a single parent** " 'Hide explained " **and in the early years of the war I lost my brother in a battle, killed instantly** "

" **I'm sorry** " Bumblebee replied softly.

Ironhide smiled slightly " **It's alright, I have had those down days myself,** **I know that pain** " he replied softly " **but I know that neither of them would want me to be miserable, they would want me to be happy, and that's what your Creators would want for you** "

Bee nodded and smiled " **Yeah, I guess they would** " he said.

'Hide stroked his helm " **They would be proud of how you have turned out, Autobot Scout, Guardian, a happy and cheeky mech but with a big Spark** " he replied with a smile.

Bumblebee chirped a little " **Yeah, but it was thanks to you that you found me that day and raised me** " he replied " **you're the best** " he hugged his Guardian.

Ironhide chuckles softly and held him close " **Well I'm happy you think that** " he said " **never forget that no matter how old you get, you'll always be my Youngling** "

Bee smiled and nodded " **I wouldn't want it any other way** " he replied, he felt much better now and was back to his usual happy self.

 **The End**


End file.
